Shadow Magazine Vol 2
| Creators = Walter B. Gibson; Anthony Tollin | Featured = The Shadow | StoryArcs = Shiwan Khan The Hand The Voodoo Master | Crossovers = | History = The Shadow Magazine (Volume 2) is currently being published by Sanctum Books. They are near-replica editions of the original Shadow Magazine, except that each issue reprints two Shadow stories (sometimes three). They also reproduce the original interior illustrations from the pulps as well as the original covers. | IssueList = * The Golden Vulture/Crime, Insured * The Chinese Disks/Malmordo * The Voodoo Master/The Red Blot * The Murder Master/The Hydra * The Black Falcon/The Salamanders * The Shadow's Justice/The Broken Napoleons * The Cobra/The Third Shadow * The London Crimes/Castle of Doom * Lingo/Partners of Peril * The City of Doom/The Fifth Face * The Road of Crime/Crooks Go Straight * The Magigals Mystery/Serpents of Siva * Six Men of Evil/The Devil Monsters * The Grove of Doom/The Masked Lady * The Shadow Unmasks/The Yellow Band * City of Crime/Shadow Over Alcatraz * The Fate Joss/The Golden Pagoda * The Golden Masks/The Unseen Killer * Voodoo Trail/Death's Harlequin * Jibaro Death/The Blue Sphinx * Death Jewels/Plot Master * Tower of Death/The Hooded Circle * Smugglers of Death/The Blackmail King * Washington Crime/Quetzal * The Gray Ghost/White Skulls * Vengeance Is Mine/Battle of Greed * The Python/The Shadow, the Hawk and the Skull * Master of Death/The Rackets King * The Shadow's Rival/The Devil Master * The Sealed Box/Racket Town * The Dark Death/House of Shadows * The Silver Scourge/The Book of Death * The Strange Disappearance of Joe Cardona/The Hand * The Blackmail Ring/Murder for Sale * The Condor/Chicago Crime * Crime Rides the Sea/River of Death * The Third Skull/Realm of Doom * Dead Men Live/Dictator of Crime * Face of Doom/The Crime Ray * The Crime Clinic/Cards of Death * Chain of Death/Death's Premium * Bells of Doom/The Murdering Ghost * The Key/The Case of Congressman Coyd * Atoms of Death/Buried Evidence * Terror Island/City of Ghosts * The House That Vanished/Wizard of Crime * The Living Shadow/The Black Hush * The Eyes of The Shadow/The Money Master * The Shadow Laughs/Voice of Death * The Man from Shanghai/The Golden Dog Murders/Jabberwocky Thrust * The Living Joss/Judge Lawless * The Crime Master/The Fifth Napoleon * Garden of Death/The Vampire Murders * The Masked Headsman/The Golden Quest * The Green Hoods/Silver Skull * The Embassy Murders/Hills of Death * The Five Chameleons/The Wasp * Castle of Crime/Dead Man's Chest * The Green Box/The Getaway Ring * Prince of Evil/Messenger of Death/Room 1313 * The Triple Trail/Murder Genius * Cyro/The Man Who Died Twice * The Devil's Paymaster/The Wasp Returns * Death Rides the Skyway/The Ribbon Clues * Gypsy Vengeance/The Veiled Prophet * The Ghost of the Manor/Fox Hound * Death Clue/Xitli, God of Fire * The Thunder King/The Star of Delhi * The Garaucan Scandal/The Death Sleep * The Man from Scotland Yard/Zemba * Spoils of The Shadow/House of Silence * Intimidation, Inc./Wizard of Crime * Seven Drops of Blood/Death from Nowhere * The Crystal Buddha/The Vindicator * The Golden Master/Death's Bright Finger/Reign of Terror * Death Ship/The Black Dragon * Temple of Crime/The Curse of Thoth * The Circle of Death/The Sledge-Hammer Crimes * Crime Circus/Noose of Death * Shiwan Khan Returns/The Invincible Shiwan Khan * Murder Every Hour/The Time Master * The Spy Ring/The White Column * Crime Over Boston/Crime Over Miami * City of Shadows/Death in the Stars * Masters of Death/Voodoo Death * Treasure Trail/The Crimson Phoenix/Model Murder * The Pooltex Tangle/Death Turrets * The Creeper/Death's Masquerade * Treasures of Death/The Yellow Door * The Lone Tiger/The Muggers * The Red Menace/The Black Circle * Murder House/Death in the Crystal * Brothers of Doom/The Three Brothers * Q/Formula for Crime * The Chinese Tapestry/The Jade Dragon * Death About Town/The North Woods Mystery * Crime at Seven oaks/The Northdale Mystery * Gems of Doom/Tear-Drops of Buddha * Mardi Gras Mystery/City of Fear * The Death Triangle/The Crimson Death/The Seven Deadly Arts * Gangdom's Doom/The Golden Grotto * King of the Black Market/Crime Caravan * The Romanoff Jewels/Crime Under Cover * Double Death/The Robot Master * Doom on the Hill/Clue for Clue * Room of Doom/The Chest of Chu-Chan * The Killer/The Museum Murders * Vengeance Bay/Death Has Grey Eyes * The Blur/Blue Face * The House on the Ledge/The League of Death * The Radium Murders/The Crystal Skull * Death Token/Three Stamps of Death * Legacy of Death/The Devil's Partner * Death by Proxy/Loot of Death * The Keeper's Gold/Forgotten Gold * Mox/Crime Country * Master of Flame/Town of Hate * Teeth of the Dragon/Jade Dragon * Crime's Stronghold/Death Diamonds * The Cup of Confucius/No Time for Murder * Hidden Death/The Shadow Meets The Mask * The Four Signets/Five Keys to Crime * The Voice/Alibi Trail * The Ghost Makers/House of Ghosts * The Death Tower/The Silent Seven * The Scent of Death/The Chinese Primrose * The Silent Death/Charg, Monster * Shadowed Millions/No Safety in Numbers * Mobsmen on the Spot/Murder Trail * Hands in the Dark/Murder Marsh * Vanished Treasure/Isle of Gold * Fingers of Death/The Blackest Mail * Syndicate of Sin/Merry Mrs. Macbeth * The Creeping Death/The Banshee Murders * The Ghost Murders/Ships of Doom * The Wealth Seeker/Guardian of Death/Murder in White * Green Eyes/Gray Fist * Murder Mansion/Young Men of Death * Kings of Crime/The Stars Promise Death * Murder Lake/Syndicate of Death/The Mask of Mephisto * Double Z/Death on Ice/Death Paints a Picture * Five Ivory Boxes/A Quarter of Eight/Ten Glass Eyes * The Shadow Meets The Mask/Toll of Death * The Dead Who Lived/Crime Over Casco * Crime Cult/Taiwan Joss * The Crime Oracle/Murder by Moonlight | AnnualName1 = * The Crime Crypt/The Green Terror * The Black Master/The Death Giver/The Shadow's Shadow | AnnualYear1 = 2014 | SpecialName1 = The Shadow 80th-Anniversary 4-Pack Commemorative Collection | SpecialYear1 = 2012 | SpecialName2 = The Shadow Special: Foreshadowing The Batman | SpecialYear2 = 2014 | SpecialName3 = The Shadow Special: The Origins Collection | SpecialYear3 = 2014 | SeeAlso = * List of The Shadow stories }}